


Real Safe Sex

by Tatsu



Series: Calendrier de l'avent yaoi 2017 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cybersex, M/M, Pink Panties, Web Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: Quand Stiles et Derek décident de faire du sexe de façon totalement sûre pour l'humain. [Histoire pour le calendrier de l'avent yaoi 2017]





	Real Safe Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Troisième fic que j'ai écrite qui est tombée dans le calendrier de l'avent yaoi 2017 et qui est sortie le 8 décembre.

Au sein de la meute de Derek Hale, il y avait plusieurs théories sur la raison ayant amené l'alpha à repousser les avances de Stiles autant que faire se peut. L'une disait que c'était parce que Derek pensait être hétéro à 100% et que cette attirance était donc seulement passagère. Une autre qu'il pensait leur différence d'âge trop importante. Ou encore celle disant qu'il avait peur du shérif qui refuserait sans doute un ancien suspect dans une affaire de meurtre, avec une vie beaucoup trop violente pour son fils, comme gendre.

Mais finalement, Stiles avait réussi à découvrir la véritable raison : Derek était un loup-garou, un alpha de surcroît, et désirait tellement l'humain qu'il craignait de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler, pouvant alors en venir à le mordre par accident. Il était persuadé de ne jamais pouvoir s'en remettre s'il transformait Stiles en loup-garou. Alors, le plus jeune avait trouvé une solution pour qu'ils soient ensemble sans risque.

— Franchement, Stiles, je ne suis pas convaincu… Je me sens déjà ridicule alors qu'on n'a encore rien fait.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi. Il n'y a rien de ridicule à ça. Plein de couples le font.

— Oui, parce qu'ils ont des centaines de kilomètres entre eux, en général.

— Eh bien, on n'a qu'à dire que ta condition de loup-garou rajoute des kilomètres entre nous, même s'ils sont virtuels !

Stiles fit un clin d'œil à sa webcam et Derek put le voir sur son écran, laissant alors fleurir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

— Bon, allez, on y va ? Celui qui a la plus grosse commence.

L'idée de Stiles était brillante : s'ils ne pouvaient pas faire de sexe réel, rien ne les empêchait de faire du sexe virtuel, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait tout d'abord pensé à du sexe par téléphone. Mais il avait vraiment envie de voir son homme dans le plus simple appareil. Quoi de mieux pour cela qu'un appel en visio par Skype ? Pour pimenter le tout, il s'était dit que ça pourrait être sympa d'y ajouter un jeu : ils avaient chacun un jeu de cartes et allaient s'en servir pour s'effeuiller.

Comme prévu, donc, chacun prit la première carte de son paquet et la regarda.

— Alors ? demanda Stiles.

— J'ai un deux, dit Derek.

Le fils du Shérif fronça les sourcils.

— Fais voir.

— Toi d'abord.

Stiles retourna alors sa carte et le loup-garou vit un cinq de pique. Avec une grimace, il tourna à son tour sa carte face caméra.

— Menteur ! s'écria Stiles en découvrant un sept de carreau. Allez, enlève ce t-shirt, maintenant.

De mauvaise grâce, Derek se leva de sa chaise et fit passer son haut par-dessus sa tête.

— Je me sens vraiment ridicule, tu sais, dit-il en se rasseyant.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua l'air d'hébétude de son petit ami. Celui-ci avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, à la limite de reposer sur le clavier.

— Quoi ? J'ai un truc bizarre ?

Dans le doute, Derek s'approcha de sa webcam pour regarder dans l'aperçu s'il avait quelque chose sur le nez ou une miette dans sa barbe de trois jours. Mais rien. Il baissa les yeux sur son torse. Non, il n'avait toujours que deux tétons, comme tout être normalement constitué.

Stiles finit par refermer la bouche, déglutir bruyamment et répondre :

— C'est juste que… Putain, c'est pas humain un corps comme ça !

— Je suis un loup-garou, en même temps.

— Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

— Non, je ne vois pas…

Et c'était vrai. Ce n'était pas de la fausse modestie. Derek ne voyait honnêtement pas ce que son corps avait de si spécial.

— Sérieusement ? Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu as un corps absolument parfait ? Ce torse, ces abdos, ces bras, même ce cou ! Je tuerais pour avoir ça ! Et tu oses dire que tu te sens ridicule…

— Techniquement, tu les as, puisque tu m'as moi.

L'étonnement se peignit en premier sur le visage de Stiles avant qu'il ne se mette à rire.

— C'est pas faux ! Bon, allez, on continue ! J'aimerais bien voir le reste, maintenant…

Au tirage suivant, Derek eut à nouveau la carte la plus forte : une dame de cœur. Difficile de faire plus haut. Il allait retirer ses chaussettes quand la voix de l'humain l'arrêta.

— Non, non, non ! Les pieds, ça m'intéresse pas. Enlève le bas !

Le loup-garou s'autorisa un petit ricanement, mais abdiqua néanmoins. Il se leva à nouveau et défit sa ceinture, trop lentement au goût de Stiles, avant de faire descendre son jean. Le fils Stilinski crut alors qu'il allait s'étouffer. Il toussa à en recracher ses poumons.

— C'est bon, on ne va pas en faire un roman, dit Derek quand son petit ami sembla enfin s'être remis de ce qu'il venait de voir.

— Non, mais attends… Derek… Tu portes un string ! En dentelle ! ROSE !

— Oui, bon, tu ne vas pas le hurler sur tous les toits non plus…

Le plus âgé regardait obstinément ailleurs que vers l'écran de son ordinateur portable, le rouge aux joues.

— Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû. Je me sens plus ridicule que jamais.

— Tu plaisantes, là ?! s'exclama Stiles. Je suis absolument ravi que tu aies eu cette idée. C'est pas ridicule, c'est… incroyablement sexy. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis excité, là.

— Vraiment ?

Derek regarda à nouveau l'écran et Stiles hocha vivement la tête. Si le loup-garou ne pouvait entendre le cœur de l'humain, il voyait en revanche ses yeux clairement emplis de désir.

— J'aimerais beaucoup voir "à quel point tu es excité", alors.

— Pour ça, tu devras tirer les bonnes cartes, répondit le plus jeune avec un petit rire amusé, bien que plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

Comme si une force supérieure les avait entendus, Stiles se mit à avoir des cartes plus fortes que celle de Derek. Il retira alors à son tour son t-shirt, puis son pantalon. S'en suivirent les chaussettes et le boxer, tandis que le loup-garou avait encore son string.

— Bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors, si tu pioches à nouveau une carte plus grosse que la mienne ? demanda l'alpha.

— Hum… Je propose qu'à partir de maintenant, celui qui aura la plus grosse devra faire quelque chose pour exciter son partenaire.

— Comme quoi ?

— Fais preuve d'imagination.

— Très bien. Et je n'enlève pas mon sous-vêtement, alors ?

— Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quoi faire d'excitant avec.

Le jeu reprit alors. Lorsque Stiles avait la carte la plus élevée, il s'amusait à se triturer les tétons, à mimer une fellation avec ses doigts, à faire de très lents va-et-vient sur son membre. De son côté, Derek avait simplement sorti son sexe du string sans pour autant l'enlever. De l'avis du plus jeune, cela faisait ressortir le gland qu'il avait très envie de lécher.

Tous deux avaient fini par s'allonger sur leur lit, permettant ainsi à l'autre d'avoir un champ assez large pour voir la tête et le désir gonflé de leur amant.

Lorsque Stiles tira encore une tête, il releva une jambe, offrant ainsi une vue imprenable sur son intimité, et enfonça un doigt précédemment humidifié en lui.

— Bon sang, Stiles… Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi.

La voix du loup-garou était si rauque qu'elle ressemblait presque à un grondement, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'excitation du plus jeune.

— Moi aussi. Je meurs d'envie que tu sois là, avec moi, pour de vrai. Dis-moi ce que tu me ferais.

Les cartes étaient désormais oubliées. Et l'idée de prendre totalement le contrôle de la suite semblait ravir l'alpha.

— Je te préparerais jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies te de prendre. D'abord avec un doigt. Puis un deuxième. Avec des mouvements tantôt doux, tantôt plus rapides et profonds.

Hypnotisé, Derek regardait son amant exécuter ce qu'il disait, ne sachant s'il devait se focaliser sur cette bouche tentatrice, qui laissait échapper de délicieux gémissements, ou bien sur ces doigts qui disparaissaient entre les deux globes de chair, lui donnant une furieuse envie de les remplacer par son membre érigé.

— Une fois que je te sentirais prêt, continua-t-il, je m'enfoncerais en toi, centimètre par centimètre, puis j'entamerais un mouvement de bassin lent et profond.

Alors qu'il décrivait ses intimes désirsce qu'il mourait d'envie de faire, il vit l'humain retirer totalement ses doigts avant d'en enfoncer trois, très lentement, se faisant gémir à la fois d'envie et de frustration parce que ça n'allait pas assez vite à son goût. Chaque fois que le plus âgé donnait une nouvelle instruction, celle-ci était exécutée, pour son plus grand plaisir.

— Derek, geignit Stiles, ayant visiblement de grandes difficultés à se retenir de se toucher, comme le lui avait ordonné le loup-garou quelques secondes plus tôt. Derek, j'ai tellement besoin.

Le susnommé se laissa aller à augmenter le rythme de ses propres va-et-vient sur sa verge.

— Vas-y, Stiles. Plus vite. Plus fort. Touche-toi.

L'humain ne se fit pas prier et s'empoigna désespérément, gémissant encore un peu plus.

— Derek, je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir…

— Moi non plus. Juste quelques…

Ses mots se perdirent dans son orgasme quand celui-ci le prit soudainement. Comme un écho lointain, il entendit Stiles venir à son tour et se força à garder les yeux ouverts pour profiter de voir l'expression de la jouissance sur son visage.

— Woh ! fit le fils du shérif lorsqu'il eut retrouvé la plus grande partie de ses facultés mentales. C'était… super chaud !

— J'avoue. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi... excitant.

Le regard de Stiles dériva sur le string toujours plus ou moins en place qui laissait dépasser un membre désormais flasque et était parsemé de quelques tâches blanches.

— Excitant, c'est carrément le mot. Je ne vais plus pouvoir te regarder sans t'imaginer dans un dessous sexy. Je ne vais plus pouvoir te regarder sans bander, à tout bien considérer...

**Author's Note:**

> Pour la petite histoire, j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en regardant un épisode de iZombie, où l'héroïne et son copain font du sex par webcam en commençant par un jeu de carte, pour éviter tout risque de contamination ;)
> 
> Et pour avoir les histoires le jour de leur sortie dans le calendrier, suivez le lien : http://sozonosekai.free.fr/calendrier-avent-2017/calendrier.php
> 
> Image d'illustration : www.deviantart.com/art/pink-undies-sunday-357023806


End file.
